As shown in accompanying FIG. 1, the receptacle described in this prior document comprises a receptacle body 1 provided with a reservoir 2 containing the substance to be dispensed and a dispenser head 3 suitable for being controlled to open or close, the reservoir 2 being made of a flexible material and the receptacle further including pressure means 20, 23 for exerting pressure continuously on the reservoir 2 in the presence of the substance, thereby enabling the substance to be dispensed merely by causing the dispenser head 2 to open.
The above-described receptacle operates satisfactorily.
However, during development and improvement testing on the above-mentioned receptacle, it has been observed that it is advantageous to provide pressure means that exert their effect differently as a function of the dispensing and restitution power of the substance to be dispensed.